A conventional gas treatment system for a vehicle contains a gas charging unit and a gas exhausting unit. However, when an air inflow is not sufficient, gasoline cannot be burned completely to cause waste gas in which carbon powders, hydrocarbon, carbon monoxide, or water vapor, and nitrogen oxides exit.
To overcome such a problem, a gas treatment system has been developed to purify waste gas by using ammonia water, but the ammonia water is poisonous and corrosive.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.